


curse what curse

by Gracefanfics



Series: remus & harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Remus has been a werewolf since he was a young child. He did not forget when the full moon was. ever. furthermore he was a marauder. he could get around this. orRemus stays for Harry's fourth year. and they bond through letters over the summer





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters not mine
> 
> sorry if there is random tense changes. I'm working on fixing those.
> 
> I will at some point be adding this story to my other Remus story found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/8732497/chapters/20019844
> 
> Until that point this will be on hiatus.

Remus Lupin. Who had been a werewolf since he was four years old. Who knew when every full moon was for the next ten years. Did not forget to drink his potion. Because no matter what emotional stress he had going on. He knew when the full moon was. He could feel it.

Peter escaping was still partially his fault. The potion did nothing to help the painful transformations. But because he did not put anyone in danger, he had no trouble lying left, right, and center to anyone who asked after Snape spilled that secret. He wrote letters to the parents along with their child's progress report. It explained how he and Severus had always had a nasty past and not to be worried, he wasn't a werewolf, how he had a chronic Muggle sickness that was impossible for others to catch. He told them that Snape had targeted him when they were children because of the friends he had made with James Potter. He even let slip that in their six year the other boy had claimed he had tried to kill him. (He had almost succeeded, but they didn’t need to know that.) Remus finally explained that Snape was driven by jealousy for the DaDA position and this was his way of insuring it was open for next year. Rest assured. He was not a werewolf. He then explained in each letter the progress their child had made and what he planned for next year. Most parents were so impressed with the progress of their child and what this Lupin character had planned for the next year that they let the matter of him maybe being a werewolf drop. They had heard how awful the potions teacher was from their kids and it wasn't hard to believe that he'd make up the story of a fellow teacher being a werewolf. The rumor that Lupin was a werewolf never fully went away but it was just that, a vague rumor. And so Remus Lupin was able to, for the first time in fifty years, return to teaching DaDA for a second year.   
He sent one letter to Hermione and Ron respectfully asking that they would keep his secret. Both agreed. 

He sent two to Harry. One asking to keep his secret and a second to inform him Sirius had arrived at his house and to not worry because he lived very far away from anyone. But just in case Harry was to burn the letter as soon as he read it. Remus cringes when he sees Harry addresses the letter to Professor Lupin. Though remus supposed, it couldn't really be helped. Harry replies with a promise that he would keep both secret's safe but he will, of course, tell Ron and Hermione but Remus figured that would be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates!!
> 
> As with every story. It's barely edited. So sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> If you have suggestions or headcanon on what would change because of Remus staying in fourth year. Please let me know. Obviously Harry will have a bit more support but wil still be entered into the tournament.

Remus and Harry don't write during the next month. But Sirius and Harry constantly exchanged letters and Sirius shows them to Remus. Which is more than Harry or Remus had in fourteen years. And in most of them Harry writes say hi to Professor Lupin or how's Professor Lupin? Which is sweet. And never fails to make his heart turn over in both elation (Harry thinks of him) and despair (Harry thinks of him as a professor). 

 

A week before Harry's birthday Remus writes him again to ask what he would like for his birthday. This letter seems like a good time to remind the boy that he isn't just his teacher. He is also, in his mind, practically, family. Sirius sends his own letter asking the same thing. They get one letter back. A day later than normal.Mooney , Remus. And uncle Remus are crossed out four times before the usual Professor Lupin. It went like this: 

 

 

 

Dear snuffles and Professor Lupin,  
Snuffles says to call you Mooney or uncle because I use to call you uncle Mooney and you used to read to me before bed. But I don't want to be rude. And you might not want me to call you that because of something you did fourteen years ago. I'm sorry if I am offending you. 

 

Both you and Snuffles asked what I want for my birthday. But I am fine. I don't need anything. Sorry for the inconvenience.   
Harry. 

 

Sirius and Remus stared at the letter in disbelief. What fourteen year old didn't have any wishes for their birthday? And apologized multiple times for something they had asked of him. It didn't speak well to his home life. If Harry's home life was anything less than perfect, there was going to be problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update sorry.  
> Characters still not mine

I am planning on adding this to my fic where Remus reaches out to Harry during poa. But until I reach that point in that story this will officially be on hiatus (because my updates were so regular in the first place) 

anyway. I'd appreciate if you left/felt like sharing headcanons about Remus, Harry, and the marauders, and lily. And I'll incorporate any that I can into the other fic. 

Sorry about not having an actual update.


End file.
